<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Chocolate and Cuddles by spooderboyandtincan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964603">Hot Chocolate and Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan'>spooderboyandtincan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aww, Fluff, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Overprotective Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Uncle Rhodey, dad tony stark, first snow, lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy fic about the first snow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Rhodes (Rhodey) and Peter Parker, James Rhodes (Rhodey) and Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Chocolate and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter pulled himself from the arms of sleep, he immediately realized something was different. Pushing himself up, he stretched and opened the curtain, peeking out the window.</p><p>Holy shit. There was snow. Snow everywhere, blanketing the forest floor and draping over tree branches. He could hear the snow falling softly, muffled, on the roof of the cabin. </p><p>Snow!! </p><p>He leapt out of bed, shivering at the cold air and hurriedly put on his Iron Man slippers. Running to the room next to him, he threw open the door, shouting, “Mr. Stark!! Mr. Stark!! It’s snowing!! Wake up!!”</p><p>Laughing, he jumped on the bed, bouncing up and down. “Mr. Staaaaaaaaaark!! Wake up!!”</p><p>The man groaned and opened his eyes. “Hey, Pete.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark!! It’s snowing! Get up!! It’s so pretty, you have to come look!”</p><p>The boy’s father moaned but pulled himself out of bed, slipping on his plaid robe and allowing Peter to take his hand.</p><p>“Come on!!” he cried, dragging him to the door. He threw it open and giggled, shivering at the cold gusts of wind. </p><p>Tony looked on fondly as he and Peter walked out on the porch, watching the snow peacefully drift down. The boy had a childlike amazement in his eyes, even more than usual, as this was his first big snow after living in the city most of his life. </p><p>“Oh my god, Mr. Stark!! We should build a snowman!! Can we have a snowball fight? Please? I bet Mr. Rhodey would help us!!” Suddenly he gasped. “Ohmygod Mr. Stark. Can we go sledding?! Can we? Pleasepleaseplease!!”</p><p>Tony chuckled at his excitement. “Of course we can, cucciolo, of course; but I think we need to get some food in you first.”</p><p>As if on cue, the boy’s stomach rumbled.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>For breakfast, Tony decided to make a rather hyper, bouncy Peter some blueberry waffles, complete with sausages and a glass of orange juice. Pete grinned as he set the plate in front of him, snatching up his fork and digging in.</p><p>Since Tony could live off coffee, he simply made himself a large cup of it, though he did accept Peter’s offering of a sausage. (There were excellent, if he did say so himself.) </p><p>When Peter finished, he dashed upstairs to get dressed in his warmest clothing. He pulled out his Spider-Man sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and thick, fuzzy socks. Then he ran back downstairs, bouncing on his heels as he waited for Tony.</p><p>But when the man came down, he shook his head, smiling slightly. “Pete- do you really think you can wear that outside?” He gestured to he thin gloves and coat. </p><p>“Uh… yeah? I guess so?”</p><p>“Nu-uh, spider-baby. No snow pants? No hat? Those paper-thin gloves? Nope. No way.”</p><p>Tony walked to the closet. “I’d be a terrible father if I let you go outside wearing that, bambino. Luckily…” he pulled out a pair of snow pants, “I had FRIDAY order in some winter clothes for you.”</p><p>He tossed a warm hat to Peter and gave him a pair of real winter gloves, a thick, fuzzy jacket that helped him to thermoregulate, then topped off the outfit with a scarf patterned with spider-man heads. (“Aww, you got this just for me Mr. Stark? It’s super cool!”)</p><p>Tony donned his own coat, scarf and gloves, knowing he would regret not wearing snow pants but honestly not giving a shit. He then pulled on his boots and followed an impatient Peter outside.</p><p>The man rolled his eyes as immediately Peter jumped off the porch and landed face-first in a snowbank. “Good lord, kiddo. You’re gonna get frost bite in the first five minutes.” </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>When Rhodey finally woke up and padded downstairs at around 10:00 a.m., he realized that Tony and the kid were nowhere to be found. A bit concerning, for sure, knowing how crazy the pair was, so as soon as his coffee was done, he began to search for his friend and basically-nephew. </p><p>First he decided to check the garage, thinking they might be tinkering there. Then he poked his head into each of their rooms- but there was no sign of them. He glanced in the loft- they weren’t there. He tried the living room. Nope. He even checked the bathroom, for god’s sake. Where the hell were they? </p><p>Was this a prank? If it was, it definitely was not amusing. </p><p>Finally he decided to check the porch. But no way would they be sitting out there in the cold, right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>The split second he stepped outside, he was nailed in the face by a snowball.</p><p>Staggering backward, he heard a high, small voice yelling, “Oh my god, Mr. Rhodey I’m so so sorry!! I didn’t- oh my god!! I’m so sorry!! Are you okay? I’m sorry!!”</p><p>The man wiped the snow from his face sent an playful glare at the boy. “Morning to you too, kid.” </p><p>Tony cackled loudly, making Rhodey jump. “Oh god, you walked right into that, Honeybear!” he wheezed. “We really didn’t think you’d be that gullible.”</p><p>“You think I’m gullible?</p><p>“Sure do.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s on.”</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>It wasn’t fair, Rhodey thought as he took cover behind a tree. Tony joined his kid, obviously, so it was a super human and Iron Man against him. So not fair.</p><p>He bent over and quickly packed snow into a a firm globe. Rhodey snuck a quick glance from behind his fortress. No sign of them. He frowned. Not a good sign. Could it be a surprise attack? An ambush?</p><p>Suddenly, a large snowball hit him in the back of the head. Then more. And more. Snow flying everywhere and maniacal laughter coming from above. Oh yeah, it was an ambush alright. </p><p>“Tones! Call him off!! Call him off!!” he yelled as Peter threw snowballs at him, perched on a tree branch. “I surrender, okay?! I surrender!! For god’s sake!!”</p><p>“Sorry, Platypus, no can do,” Tony shouted and nailed him in the small of his back. </p><p>“Really?! You’re attacking me? A poor man with leg braces who can barely walk-”</p><p>“Shut up, Rhodey, you can walk fine!” Tony snorted.</p><p>Rhodey threw a snowball at his head. “You shut up.”</p><p>Peter flipped off the tree branch, landing neatly, then, and Rhodey enjoyed watching his friend’s face drain of all color. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>After a while, Tony dragged Peter inside because “we can’t have a spider-Popsicle, Petey.”</p><p>They sat in front of the crackling fire for a bit, until the boy escaped and decided to go back outside before Tony could stop him. </p><p>Of course, they both joined him in making a snowman- it was Iron Man themed. Tony was honored, and insisted they make a spider-man one. Then Rhodey got jealous and made his own War Machine.</p><p>Since tradition called for it, Peter made several snow angels all over (which reminded Tony once again how lucky he was to have his very own angel with him) and made a few tiny snow-people. He also tried making a snow cat, but it turned out looking more like a flattened baby dolphin, somehow.</p><p>But quite quickly, Peter was chilled to the bone and shivering violently. Tony noticed almost immediately and rushed the child inside. He stripped Peter of his sopping jacket and ordered him to take a hot bath upstairs.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>When his boy came down, he was wrapped in a fuzzy red sweater, his Iron Man slippers, and his cozy pajamas underneath. He still looked cold, which worried Tony quite a bit, so once he sat down, he pulled his son into a hug. Hopefully it was nothing a good cuddle couldn’t fix. </p><p>After a bit, Rhodey walked in, holding two mugs of hot chocolate; he chuckled at the sight of a sleepy Peter in Tony’s lap, resting against his chest.</p><p>“Hey, Pete,” Rhodey said, sitting carefully on the couch. “You awake?”</p><p>The boy blinked wearily but looked up. “ ‘Course I am.”</p><p>“You want some hot chocolate?”</p><p>“Sure. Thanks Mr. Rhodey,” he mumbled, reaching out of the thick blanket wrapped around him. Tony held it steady for him as he drank. </p><p>“ ‘S good, Mr. Rhodey.”</p><p>“Glad you think so, kid. And really, just call me Rhodey.” Or Uncle Rhodey. “You’re making me feel old.”</p><p>“Oh. Sorry.”</p><p>Tony sighed. “Pete, you don’t need to apologize. Please.”</p><p>“Sorry- oh, sorry, I didn’t- oh I said it- okay. Yeah. Sure,” he had an adorable expression on his face, half confused, half frustrated at himself. </p><p>Tony laughed and kissed his soft cheek. “So, sweetheart, do you want to watch Star Wars?”  </p><p>(Because when Peter eventually fell asleep he wouldn’t be sad that he missed it.)</p><p>“Sure, Mr. Stark! Sounds great!” The boy leaned against Tony’s chest, shifting so he could see the TV screen.</p><p>Tony picked up the remote and put on Return of the Jedi.</p><p>He looked down in time to see his baby smile at the familiar sound track, and ruffled his soft curls, kissing his temple gently.</p><p>“Mr. Stark?” Peter whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, Petey?”</p><p>“Can we still go sledding tomorrow?”</p><p>The man laughed. “Of course, bambino, of course.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments brighten my day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>